


Сборник фиков по ЭНТу, написанных на челлендж "Сто историй"

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e13 Proving Ground, Episode: s04e22 These Are the Voyages, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: У каждого фика своя тема.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Jonathan Archer & Shran & Soval, Jonathan Archer & Thy'lek Shran, Jonathan Archer/Soval, Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran, Malcolm Reed & Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 4





	1. Все беды от алкоголя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема "Контрабанда".  
> Шрен выясняет, что кто-то спаивает его экипаж. Кто может доставлять земной виски, если не Энтерпрайз? Арчеру придется выяснить, кто занимается контрабандой. А контрабандой ли?

Первый помощник Шрена Трилл начал свой доклад с сообщения о том, что многие члены экипажа появляются на своих постах пьяными. Шрен был в ярости:  
— Если им нужна встряска, я ее устрою!  
— Коммандер, смею предположить, все дело в большом количестве земного алкоголя под названием "виски", недавно появившемся на корабле. Непривычные к такому напитку андорианцы быстро пьянеют, а некоторые даже травятся.  
— Смертельные случаи есть?  
— Нет, просто несколько дней им приходится провести в медотсеке.  
Шрен отпустил помощника и вызвал на связь Арчера. Тот оказался на мостике, и Хоши вывела изображение на экран.  
— Розовокожий! — в запале воскликнул Шрен. — Зачем ты пытаешься ослабить моих людей?  
Арчер писал отчет для командования, но все равно был рад видеть андорианца.  
— Привет, Шрен, — улыбнулся он. — Что случилось?  
— Вам, розовокожим, всегда надо повторять. Я требую, чтобы ты прекратил поставку земного алкоголя на мой корабль.  
— Поставку алкоголя? — удивился Арчер. — Я не занимаюсь никакими поставками на твой корабль.  
Шрен попытался прожечь Арчера взглядом:  
— Несколько членов моей команды отравились тем, что вы называете "виски". Рядом больше нет земных кораблей, значит, именно ты в этом виноват.  
— Вижу, у вас серьезная проблема.  
— Нет, Розовокожий, это у вас проблема, — антенны Шрена угрожающе загнулись вперед.  
— Разберусь с этим в ближайшее время, — кивнул Арчер.  
— Надеюсь. Ради твоего же блага.  
Экран погас, и Арчер оглядел мостик. Т'Пол невозмутимо набирала что-то на консоли, Малькольм довольно неудачно делал вид, что занят настройкой оружия, а Трип, Хоши и Трэвис во все глаза смотрели на капитана. Арчер вздохнул: с самого начала день не задался.  
— Что ж, придется провести проверку среди экипажа, — произнес он. — Этим займутся Трип и Малькольм. Я же лично допрошу всех, кто сейчас находится на мостике. И начну с Трипа. Малькольм, приступай пока к работе с экипажем.  
— Капитан, правильно ли я понял, что вы считаете, что кто-то из наших посылает андорианцам виски? — несколько оскорбленно спросил Малькольм.  
— В одном Шрен прав: поблизости больше нет кораблей землян. Сами они не могут производить виски, потому что у них нет его кода для репликатора. Не думаю, что кто-то поделился с ними кодом — было бы опасно производить виски на глазах у всех, когда это может заметить Шрен и другие офицеры. Значит, виски доставляют им обычным способом — через транспортатор. Трип, ко мне в каюту.  
Малькольм отправился выполнять поручение капитана, а Арчер с Трипом уединились в каюте.  
— Капитан, вы же не считаете, что я как-то могу быть к этому причастен? — сразу же взял быка за рога Трип.  
— Трип, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Арчер сложил перед собой руки в замок и устроился поудобнее.  
— Все, что скажете, капитан, — тут же отозвался Трип.  
— Я не знаю, причастен ли к этому Малькольм, и вряд ли пойму — он хорошо умеет лгать. А ты его хорошо знаешь. Может ли он снабжать андорианцев виски?  
— Малькольм-то? Не думаю, — задумчиво протянул Трип. — Скорее всего, он забросает их гранатами, не забыв перед транспортировкой повыдергивать чеки.  
— Он так их ненавидит? — приподнял брови Арчер.  
— Просто не любит, — пожал плечами Трип. — В любом случае, он не стал бы делать им такое одолжение.  
— Если только не планировал вывести их из строя.  
— Если знал, что виски так действует на андорианцев, — согласился Трип. — Но я все равно думаю, он действовал бы в открытую, а не травил тайно.  
Арчер задумчиво кивнул:  
— Ты прав, на Малькольма это не похоже.  
— И вряд ли он знал, как виски подействует на андорианцев, — с намеком повторил Трип.  
— Ты прав. Думаю, тебе лучше начать допрос экипажа с Флокса. Возможно, он знает что-то о физиологии андорианцев.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан, — Трип вскочил с кресла и строевым шагом двинулся к двери.  
Когда дверь за коммандером закрылась, Арчер вздохнул и потер глаза. А вдруг Трип в этом замешан? Кто лучше него разбирается в транспортаторе? Нет, не может быть, у него нет мотива: к андорианцам относится нормально и осознает значимость дисциплины. Вряд ли он подложил бы такую свинью Шрену.  
Подумав, Арчер вызвал Т'Пол.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришла, Т'Пол, у меня есть несколько вопросов. Кто поставляет виски Шрену на корабль?  
— Для ответа не достаточно данных, капитан.  
— Да, конечно. Тогда скажи, зачем это кто-то делает?  
— Мотивы землян не укладываются в законы логики.  
Арчер вздохнул.  
— Но, — добавила Т'Пол, — есть два варианта развития событий. Первый: кто-то посылает алкоголь с целью отравить членов экипажа либо вывести их из рабочего состояния. Второй: поставщик не преследовал преступных целей и делился виски из хороших побуждений.  
— Хочешь сказать, кто-то отправляет виски как подарок андорианцам?  
— Это могла быть выгодная для обоих сторон сделка. Коммандеру Шрену следует опросить своих людей.  
— Уверен, он это делает, если уже не сделал. Спасибо, Т'Пол, можешь идти.  
Когда Т'пол вышла, Арчер связался со Шреном. На мониторе компьютера появилось знакомое лицо.  
— Розовокожий, ты выяснил, кто виноват в этом ужасном преступлении?  
— Нет, Шрен, но я этим занимаюсь. А почему ты считаешь это преступлением?  
— Это нарушение границ корабля без моего разрешения — это контрабанда.  
— Контрабандой признается только провоз товаров через государственную границу.  
— Мой корабль принадлежит Андорианскому Флоту. Ступая на его борт, ты подпадаешь под юрисдикцию Андории. Кто учил тебя космическому праву?  
— Никто, — несколько раздраженно ответил Арчер. — Энтерпрайз первый вышел в дальний космос, у нас не было времени разработать дисциплину космического права.  
— Это контрабанда, Розовокожий, — уверенно повторил Шрен.  
— Не по нашим законам, — возразил Арчер.  
— Ты собираешься со мной спорить? — гневно зашевелил антеннами Шрен. — Если вдруг побежишь за помощью к вулканцам, они тебе скажут то же самое. Их посол на Земле первый прочтет тебе какой-нибудь их закон, а потом еще убедит ваше командование, что вы должны принять такой же и именно в их редакции.  
Арчер рассмеялся.  
— Я тебе не по этому поводу звоню, — миролюбиво сказал он. — Ты допросил пострадавших от виски?  
— Они не преступники, чтобы их допрашивать!  
— Хорошо, ты их _расспросил_?  
— Они молчат.  
— Тебе не кажется это странным? С чего бы им защищать моих людей, навлекая на себя твой гнев?  
— Возможно, они действительно не знают, кто поставлял алкоголь.  
— Неужели они приняли бы неизвестный напиток от не понятно кого?  
Шрен задумался:  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, Розовокожий?  
— Им известно, кто именно поставлял виски, и они не сообщают тебе имя, потому что хотят кого-то защитить. Вряд ли кого-то из наших.  
— Андорианец не может совершить что-то, позорящее его!  
— Я и не говорю, что совершил. Но подумай, если предположить, что за виски андорианцы чем-то расплачивались, за что ты не погладил бы их по головке.  
— Гм... Если это так, я все выясню.  
Шрен оборвал связь. "Как невежливо", — в очередной раз подумал Арчер. Вторая его мысль была о том, что надо бы заняться вопросами космического права. С вражескими расами, где все решает сила, оно бы не помогло, но Совалу, считающему людей необразованными по сравнению с вулканцами, он нос утер бы. "А зачем откладывать? Все равно, пока Шрен не добьется результатов, мне делать нечего". Арчер вызвал Хоши.  
— Хоши, у тебя хранится законодательство всех народов, которое мы только смогли достать. Можешь скопировать мне часть, касающуюся космического права?  
Хоши кивнула:  
— Это все, капитан? — казалось, она ожидала другого.  
— Да, если только ты не знаешь что-нибудь об этом виски.  
— Я не думала, что это незаконно.  
— Я тоже, но Шрен думает иначе. Он самый настоящий параноик, — улыбнулся Арчер.  
— Да... хм... Я могу идти?  
— Что-то случилось? — только сейчас Арчер заметил темные круги под глазами и взволнованный вид офицера по связи.  
— Капитан, я должна кое-что вам сказать.  
Тут вновь загорелся монитор, и на нем показался Шрен. Он выглядел слегка смущенным.  
— Розовокожий, я узнал, кто посылал виски к нам на корабль. Это ваш энсин Хоши Сато.  
Арчер в шоке посмотрел на Хоши, потом на Шрена.  
— Кхм... Кажется, тебе лучше прибыть сюда, и мы все обсудим.  
— Жди, — монитор погас.  
— Капитан, я собиралась вам сказать... — виновато произнесла Хоши. — Я не желала ничего дурного. Честное слово, я не знала, как виски влияет на организм андорианцев.  
— Успокойся, Хоши, Шрен нам все сейчас расскажет. И судя по его виду, он не будет тебя винить.  
Через несколько минут Арчер впустил Шрена. Тот сразу приступил к делу.  
— Ты оказался прав, Розовокожий, это была двусторонняя сделка между одним из моих офицеров и энсином Хоши Сато. Энсин Сато обязалась доставлять на корабль виски, а мой офицер снабжал ее разными данными: языками неизвестных вам рас, научными данными и так далее. Он ей даже законодательство пересылал. Т.к. он не спрашивал моего разрешения на пересылку этих данных, он боялся признаться в получении виски. Сейчас он отбывает свое наказание. К тебе же у меня нет претензий, мои люди меня заверили, что это они выбрали виски в качестве продукта обмена.  
— Что ж, я рад, что мы решили эту проблему. Хоши, можешь идти.  
Когда дверь за девушкой закрылась, Арчер лукаво улыбнулся и поставил перед андорианцем наполовину пустую бутылку.  
— Виски? — невинно предложил он.  
— Я не против отметить благоприятное завершение дела, но только этим, — и Шрен вытащил принесенную с собой бутылку андорианского эля.


	2. Стринги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Признание в любви"  
> Арчер/Шрен

Арчер удобно устроился в своем кресле перед монитором компьютера, когда раздался характерный звук открываемой двери.   
— Ты рано, — произнес Арчер, не обернувшись.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, кто пришел?   
— Мой код известен только Т'Пол и тебе. Т'Пол никогда не использует код без необходимости, ты же всегда заходишь, как к себе домой, — Арчер обернулся. — Возможно, именно поэтому я тебя так люблю.  
— Легко же завладеть твоим вниманием, Розовокожий, — антенны мягко прикоснулись к лицу Арчера. — Надеюсь, дело не только в моих движениях?  
— Какие движения ты имеешь в виду, Шрен? — Арчер начал медленно расстегивать форму андорианца.  
Шрен лишь прищурился, посчитав вопрос риторическим.  
— Знаешь, — продолжал Арчер, — эта ваша форма ужасно неудобна.  
— Она была предназначена для несколько других целей, — Шрен повернулся, открывая Арчеру доступ к секретным застежкам.  
— И стринги поверх брюк, конечно же, это подтверждают, — улыбнулся Арчер.  
— Сколько раз вам, розовокожим, повторять, что это не стринги, а часть защиты? — возмущенно зашевелил антеннами Шрен.  
— Стринги, — Арчер уже избавил Шрена от одежды и подтолкнул того к постели.  
— Розовокожий! Это не стринги, это...  
— Но я все равно тебя люблю, — перебил его Арчер наиприятнейшим способом для андорианцев — поцеловал кончик антенны.  
— Мхм...   
Шрен довольно прикрыл веки, его руки будто сами по себе стягивали с Арчера пижамные штаны. К его удовольствию, под ними ничего не было... кроме самого Арчера. Арчер вытянулся под Шреном, прекрасно сознавая, как притягательно выглядит в свете монитора (он специально оставил его включенным). У Шрена перехватило дыхание.

— Кажется, я согласен с названием "стринги", — прошептал он через полчаса, прикусывая ухо партнера.


	3. Надежда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Боль"  
> Арчер переживает смерть друга. Действие происходит сразу после окончания последней серии.  
> Арчер/Шрен, Арчер/Совал

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door_  
(с) DIDO "White Flag"

Его голос уверенно разносится по помещению, усиленный микрофоном в несколько раз. Он приводит аргументы в пользу объединения в Общую Федерацию Планет, аппелируя неоспоримыми фактами. Он знает, чем все закончится. У них нет иной альтернативы, кроме как оформить союз с набирающей силу Землей.   
Произнося речь, Арчер совсем не волнуется: руки уверенно держат электронный блокнот, слова проникают в самые души слушателей. Арчер не чувствует ни радости по поводу заключения соглашения, ни горя из-за случившегося с Трипом — пустота не отпускает его уже несколько дней и он благодарен ей за это.   
На него смотрят с удивлением, уважением, неприязнью, презрением — все оттенки эмоций проявляются на лицах делегатов. К ним относятся, как к детям, осмелившимся прыгнуть выше головы. Они слишком многим обязаны землянам, и это их злит больше всего.  
Он с удивлением замечает, что ему апплодируют. Когда он успел закончить речь, ведь он только что ее начал? Форрест пожимает ему руку:  
— Ты был великолепен, Джон, ты это сделал.  
Слова благодарности и восхищения доносятся со всех сторон, сливаясь в неразборчивый гул.  
— Адмирал, для меня большая честь...  
— Вам будет оказан почетный прием в посольстве...  
— Ваш вклад в установление мира...  
— Союз в наше время просто необходим...  
Арчер кивает и механически улыбается. Рука начинает болеть от многочисленных пожатий, когда до него дотрагивается зеленая ладонь и тут же исчезает.  
— Адмирал, — посол Вулкана на Земле натягивает на плече Арчера ткань и тянет по направлению к выходу.  
Делегаты не раступаются, и Совал просто на них смотрит. Некоторые опускают лица и отходят. Арчер позволяет вести его, ему все равно куда, лишь бы подальше от этих радостных лиц. Как они могут улыбаться, когда мир достался такой ценой?! Совал подталкивает его к креслу и сует в руки стакан воды. Арчер вцепляется в пластиковый стакан так, что стенки ломаются и вода выплескивается на пол. Совал молча наливает второй стакан и протягивает Арчеру. Тот выпивает дерганными глотками. Никого, кроме Совала, в коридоре нет, проходящие мимо не задерживаются. 

— Я слышал про коммандера Такера, — нарушил молчание Совал. — Мне жаль.  
Арчер кивнул и уставился перед собой. Силы, поддерживающие его эти дни, испарились. Равнодушие ушло вместе с ними. Ему хотелось плакать, но слез не было.  
— Я знаю, что вы чувствуете.  
— Откуда? — без интереса спросил Арчер.  
— При прикосновениях к коже вулканцы способны ощутить сильные эмоции.  
Арчер промолчал. Ему хотелось оказаться в своей комнате в одиночестве и одновременно он боялся остаться один. Услышав знакомый голос, он вздрогнул.  
— Розовокожий, вот ты где! Я тебя обыскался, что случилось?  
Шрен кинул недоуменный взгляд на сидящего рядом с Арчером Совала и сел по другую от землянина сторону.  
— Знаю, ты спросишь, что я тут делаю, ведь я ушел из Флота. Меня не хотели включать в делегацию андорианцев, но старые связи и моя роль в войне сделали свое дело. Почему ты сидишь здесь, а не распиваешь шампанское с остальными?  
— Как ты можешь?... — хрипло произнес Арчер.  
— Что? — не понял Шрен.  
— Как ты можешь говорить про праздник? Как ты можешь пить шампанское, когда Трип мертв? Как ты?!... Это ты, ты во всем виноват! Если бы не ты и твои темные делишки, Трип был бы жив!  
Шрен в шоке взглянул на Совала, тот укоряюще взглянул в ответ. Андорианец неуверенно положил руку на плечо Арчера:  
— Послушай, мне жаль, что твой друг умер. Но он умер благородной смертью.  
— Мне плевать, как он умер?! Он мертв, вот что важно! Он мертв... мертв... А я жив.   
Арчер уткнулся в плечо Шрена. Тот осторожно обнял его, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.  
— Это не правильно, я должен был умереть вместо него! Почему он так поступил, почему он защитил меня? Почему?  
— Шшш. Он знал, на что идет. Он принял решение, так прими его и ты.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая всхлипываниями Арчера.  
— Коммандер прав, адмирал. Коммандер Такер...  
— Не называй меня адмиралом, — тихо попросил Арчер.  
— Я больше не коммандер, — в унисон с Арчером произнес Шрен.  
Вновь наступила тишина, в течение которой Совал что-то обдумывал, видел Шрен.  
— Капитан, помните, вы рассказывали про Холодную Временную войну?  
Арчер промолчал, но Шрен сделал знак Совалу продолжать.  
— Наука опровергает саму возможность временных перемещений, но вы доказали, что и наука может ошибаться. Вы уже путешествовали в прошлое, вы можете сделать это еще раз.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Совал?  
— Я лишь напоминаю о возможности временных перемещений, — уклончиво ответил вулканец.  
— Невероятно! — воскликнул Шрен, взглянув на Совала с уважением. — Он предлагает тебе вернуться в прошлое и спасти коммандера Такера.  
Арчер поднял голову:  
— Путешествия во времени для изменения истории запрещены.  
— Поговорите с Дэниелсом. Возможно, спасение коммандера Такера не повлияет на Вселенную. Я считаю, его смерть не была необходимой. Время — неисследованная категория. Возможно, смерть коммандера была случайной и ее можно было избежать.   
Арчер с надеждой посмотрел на Совала.  
— У вас есть возможность связаться с Дэниелсом?  
— Думаю, да, — Арчер оживал на глазах.  
— Пока есть надежда, нельзя сдаваться, — тихо произнес Совал. — Это самое важное, что я узнал у землян.   
Арчер улыбнулся и благодарно обнял Шрена, потом повернулся к Совалу, но тот покачал головой.   
— Я стараюсь не растерять остатки вулканского достоинства, — с намеком на улыбку произнес он.  
Шрен насмешливо фыркнул, а Арчер рассмеялся. Теперь он знал, что все будет хорошо.


	4. Инцидент с андорианцами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Вторжение"  
> На территории вулканцев пропал корабль андорианцев. Задание найти андорианцев поручают Арчеру.  
> Арчер/Совал преслэш, грубый майндмелдинг без согласия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик заморожен.  
> Фик не связан с серией The Andorian Incident.

— Мостик капитану Арчеру... Мостик капитану Арчеру.  
Арчер перевернулся на бок и включил канал связи.  
— Арчер слушает.  
— Капитан, я сожалею, что беспокою вас так поздно, но с вами срочно хочет поговорить адмирал Форрест.  
— Ничего, Хоши, — Арчер старался, чтобы его голос не звучал сонно, — я все равно не спал. Переключи адмирала на мою каюту.  
— Да, сэр.  
Арчер подошел к столу и включил экран компьютера. На него смотрел адмирал Звездного флота, и по его хмурому лицу было видно, что он собирался сообщить плохие новости.  
— Здравствуй, Джонатан, у меня для тебя задание.  
— Я так и понял, что ты разбудил меня в 4 часа утра не для того, чтобы поговорить о водном поло.  
— Дело касается андорианцев.  
— Что они сделали на этот раз?   
— Я буду тебе благодарен, если ты прекратишь меня прерывать, капитан, — строго сказал Форрест. — Только что со мной связался посол Андории и попросил о помощи. Андорианцы наши союзники, так что мы не можем им отказать.  
— Я бы не назвал их союзниками, — пробормотал Арчер.  
— Для андорианцев мир с Землей означает, что они могут расчитывать на нашу поддержку. Они с нами не воюют, и ожидать большего мы пока не можем. Но если мы поможем им в этой ситуации, нам удастся заключить с Андорией выгодное соглашение.   
— И что это за ситуация, ради решения которой андорианцы пойдут на уступки?  
— Один из их военных кораблей оказался в плену у вулканцев. От тебя требуется найти этот андорианский корабль и вернуть его на базу Звездного флота.   
Арчер какое-то время помолчал, размышляя.  
— Зачем вулканцам захватывать андорианский корабль, если они в состоянии перемирия? Почему ты согласился на эту авантюру, которая, несомненно, навредит нашим отношениям с Вулканом? Зачем возвращать андорианский корабль на Землю, если Андория ближе к Вулкану?  
— Ответа на первый вопрос я сам не знаю. Что касается наших отношений с Вулканом, я потому и прошу тебя заняться этой проблемой. Только ты сможешь не испортить отношения с Вулканом и при этом выполнить задание, — адмирал перевел дыхание. — И ты вернешь андорианский корабль на Землю, чтобы мы смогли разобраться на нейтральной территории, что же произошло на самом деле.  
— Могу поспорить, послу Андории это не понравилось.  
— И будешь прав, — подмигнул Форрест, — но у него не было выбора. Координаты места, где в последний раз был замечен андорианский корабль, я перешлю твоему офицеру по связи. Думаю, капитан корабля тебе известен. Это коммандер Шрен, — и адмирал прервал связь.

Арчер удивленно смотрел на потемневший монитор, прокручивая в голове различные версии происшедшего. Зачем вулканцам захватывать андорианский корабль? Как такой опытный капитан, как Шрен, позволил заманить себя в ловушку? И вулканцы... Причина должна была быть логичной. Но логика вулканцев часто ставила Арчера в тупик. Подумав, он нажал на кнопку внутренней связи.  
— Арчер вызывает Т’Пол.  
— Т’Пол, капитан.  
— Зайдите ко мне в каюту, субкоммандер.  
Затем он соединился с Хоши и убедился, что координаты у нее есть и что Энтерпрайз готов изменить курс по его приказу. Вошла Т’Пол. Арчер рассказал ей о том, что только что услышал от адмирала, и спросил, что она думает о причине захвата вулканцами корабля андорианцев.  
— Если такая причина есть, то мне она не известна, — сообщила офицер по науке. — Возможно, если у меня будет больше данных...  
— Они у вас будут.  
Оставшись один, Арчер взвесил все «за» и «против» и вызвал на монитор оператора штаба Звездного флота.  
— Говорит капитан Энтерпрайза Джонатан Арчер. Табельный номер 35...  
— Я знаю, кто вы, капитан. Чем могу быть полезна?  
— Соедините, пожалуйста, с послом Совалом.  
— Минуточку, капитан... Он не отвечает, сэр.   
— Попробуйте его найти, это очень важно.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Через десять минут на мониторе появился молодой вулканец.  
— Меня зовут Сал, я помощник посла Совала.  
— Я хочу поговорить с послом.  
— Посол сейчас занят. Чем могу помочь?  
— Когда освободится посол?  
— Приблизительно через 1 час и 32 минуты.  
— Передайте послу, что если он сейчас со мной не свяжется, разразится война между Вулканом и Андорией.  
— Одну минуту.  
Еще долгие пять минут, и наконец перед Арчером возникло знакомое лицо. Несмотря на то, что вулканца оторвали от чего-то важного, выглядел он, как всегда, спокойно и невозмутимо.  
— Вы хотели со мной поговорить, капитан? — это прозвучало, как утверждение.  
— Дело чрезвычайной важности.   
— Думаю, что так.  
— Не могли бы мы встретиться и обсудить все на моем корабле?  
Казалось, вулканец колебался.  
— Дело действительно важно?  
— Будьте уверены, посол, если бы ситуация не была такой серьезной, я бы не отрывал вас от важных дел.  
Совал кивнул.  
— Транспортируйте меня через пять минут.

— Чаю?  
Совал отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Давайте к делу, капитан. Я должен как можно скорее вернуться в штаб.  
Арчер кивнул послу на стул напротив, а сам уселся на кровать.  
— Извините, что принимаю вас не в конференц-зале, но дело действительно важное и не предназначено для посторонних ушей, — и Арчер рассказал ему все, что услышал от Форреста.  
— Что вы об этом знаете? — спросил он наконец.  
— Уточните вопрос.  
— Что вы знаете о захвате вулканцами андорианского корабля?  
— Это невозможно.  
— Но это так.  
— Здесь какая-то ошибка. Вулканцам нет нужды портить отношения с Андорией. Если бы даже такое случилось, мне бы дали знать.  
— То есть вам ничего не известно?  
— Вы не правы, мне известны многие вещи.   
Арчер вздохнул. В конце концов, он знал, что для общения с вулканцами требуется огромное терпение.  
— Я имею в виду, вам ничего не известно об этой ситуации?  
— Да.   
— Невероятно!  
— Ваши эмоции неуместны, капитан, — спокойно сказал Совал. — Вулканцы не врут.  
— Если только не считают, что это логично в данной ситуации.  
— Верно, — кивнул посол, — но в данной ситуации у меня нет никаких причин вам врать.  
— Или о чем-то умалчивать, — не удержался Арчер.  
Совал промолчал. Арчер нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.  
— Ну хоть что-то вам известно? Нет, не отвечайте, я знаю, что хоть что-то в этом мире вам известно.  
Арчер вздохнул. Его надежды на то, что Совал прольет свет на проблему, не оправдались.   
— Если у вас все, капитан... — Совал начал подниматься.  
Корабль потряс взрыв.   
— Что за?.. Арчер мостику. Что происходит?  
— Т’Пол, капитан. Нас обстреливают с андорианского корабля, который только что вышел из варпа.  
— Объявите красную тревогу и попытайтесь установить с ним связь. Я сейчас буду.  
Арчер практически выбежал из каюты. Совал спокойным шагом последовал за ним.  
На мостике творилась суматоха. Хоши щелкала по клавишам, пытаясь установить контакт, Малькольм настраивал орудия, Т’Пол наблюдала за действиями андорианского корабля.  
— Связь установлена, сэр.  
— Выведи на экран, Хоши.  
На экране появилось синее лицо с подрагивающими в ярости антеннами.  
— Почему вы на нас напали? — спросил Арчер.  
— Вы присоединились к нашим врагам.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— У вас на борту вулканец, не отрицайте.  
— Я не собираюсь этого отрицать. Но какое дело посол Совал имеет к вашему нападению?   
— Он вулканец, — вновь повторил андорианец, как будто это все объясняло.  
— Послушайте, я не понимаю, что...  
Но андорианский корабль уже прервал связь.  
— Капитан, — воскликнул офицер по безопасности, — они снова нацеливают на нас орудия.  
— Поднять щиты, лейтенант. Попытайтесь уйти в сторону, я не хочу открывать по ним огонь.  
— Капитан, — вступил Совал, — мне кажется, если вы транспортируйте меня с вашего корабля, ситуация улучшится.  
— Вряд ли это так, но вам все равно нужно вернуться в штаб.  
— Капитан, нас вызывает адмирал Форрест.  
— На экран.  
Появилось разгневанное лицо адмирала.  
— Что вы делаете, Арчер?   
— Защищаю свой корабль, адмирал.  
— Андорианский посол говорит, что вы присоединились к врагам и тем самым объявили Андории войну.   
— Я всего лишь поговорил с послом Совалом.  
— После того, как андорианцы попросили нас уладить конфликт с захваченным кораблем, разговаривать с послом Вулкана было несколько опрометчиво, капитан.  
— Адмирал, вы же знаете, какие андорианцы параноики.   
— Знаю, Джонатан, — смягчился Форрест, — но именно поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты занялся этим делом. Я поговорю с послом Андории и попытаюсь его убедить прекратить обстрел. Пока же не совершай никаких атакующих действий и избавься от посла.  
Арчер повернулся к Совалу.  
— Кто-нибудь проводит вас в транспортаторную.  
Раздался новый взрыв.  
— Повреждения?  
— Нижняя палуба, сэр, и медотсек, — отрапортовал Малькольм.  
Еще взрыв. И еще. И еще. Арчер сжал кулаки:  
— У нас не остается выбора. Либо мы атакуем, либо улетаем отсюда... Энсин, посла Совала отправили в штаб?  
— Нет, сэр, транспортер не работает.   
— Сделайте, что можете. Рулевой, приготовьтесь к варп-прыжку.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Энсин, что с транспортером?  
— Взрыв повредил главный центр управления. Ремонт займет несколько дней, сэр.  
— Проводите посла в безопасное место.  
Арчер повернулся к Хоши.  
— Соедини меня с адмиралом.  
— Адмирал не отвечает, сэр.  
Мостик потряс еще один взрыв.  
— Что ж, улетаем отсюда. Введите координаты, присланные адмиралом Форрестом. Варп четыре, мистер Мейнвизер.  
И в следующую секунду андорианский корабль исчез из виду — Энтерпрайз ушел в подпространство.   
— Примите управление кораблем, субкоммандер.

Не успел Арчер зайти к себе в каюту, как к нему вошел Совал.  
— Капитан.  
— Посол.  
— Мне необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов.  
— Садитесь, — Арчер указал на кресло, но Совал продолжал стоять.  
— Почему вы не отправили меня в штаб?  
— Вы же знаете, транспортер вышел из строя.  
— Несомненно, капитан. Зачем вы вывели его из строя?  
Арчер удивленно уставился на вулканца:  
— О чем вы? В этом виноват корабль андорианцев.   
— Андорианцы ваши союзники.  
— Посол, вы все неправильно поняли. Андорианцы напали на «Энтерпрайз» без моего ведома. Зачем мне разрушать собственный корабль? — весь этот спор казался Арчеру диким.  
— Именно. Зачем?  
Совал стал медленно приближаться к сидящему на постели Арчеру.  
— Вы мне говорите, что у вас задание спасти корабль андорианцев, который якобы захватили вулканцы. Потом вы заманиваете меня сюда, а в это время появляется андорианский корабль и нападает на Энтерпрайз. Хороший обманный маневр, чтобы показать мне вашу непричастность. По непонятному стечению обстоятельств транспортаторная выходит из строя, и я остаюсь здесь вашим пленником. Ценный заложник для того, чтобы заставить вулканцев выполнить любое ваше требование. Даже вызволение вашего андорианского друга.  
— Откуда вы знаете про Шрена? Я не называл вам его имя, — Арчер подозрительно уставился на приближающегося Совала и потянулся за фазером.  
Но не успел. Одним прыжком Совал оказался рядом с капитаном и заломил ему руки за спину.  
— Не очень по-вулкански, не так ли? — яростно прошипел Арчер.  
— Это был логичный ход с моей стороны, — не согласился вулканец. — Я не могу позволить вам в меня выстрелить.  
— Всегда есть логичное объяснение вашим вулканским штучкам, а?  
Арчер внимательно наблюдал за телодвижениями посла, но пропустил нужный момент. Пальцы вулканца оказались на его лице.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям. Открой мне свое сознание...  
Арчер погружался в темноту. Голос Совала затихал, вместо него появлялись обрывки чужих мыслей. Арчер не успевал улавливать их содержание, но общее ощущение спокойствия подействовало на него умиротворяюще. Присутствие в мыслях другого существа было необычным. Как будто бы кто-то касается его внутреннего "я", смотрит в глубину его души, читает в его мыслях то, что он сам о себе не знает. В следующее мгновение его пронзила жуткая боль, но он не мог пошевелиться, не мог закричать — сопротивление слиянию разумов было бесполезно.   
"Что ты скрываешь?"  
Его мысли больше не просматривали осторожно, их грубо переворачивали, копались в них, пытаясь выяснить то, чего Арчер не знал.   
"Скажи мне, и боль прекратится".  
"Иди к черту", — Арчер вложил в эти мысли всю ненависть к вулканцу.  
Когда напряжение на мозг было уже невыносимо, все прекратилось. Арчер открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на полу — свернувшийся комок боли. Рядом сидел Совал и смотрел на него со странным выражением в глазах.  
— Я хочу извиниться, — начал вулканец. — Мне не следовало так углублять слияние разумов.   
— Вам не следовало вообще его инициировать, — гневно воскликнул Арчер, поднимаясь с пола. — Вы не имели права делать его без моего согласия!   
— Я должен был, — тихо сказал посол. — В вопросах войны и мира нельзя руководствоваться интересами одного человека. Слияние разумов было необходимо.  
— Вы... вы... Вон из моей каюты!  
Еще никогда Арчер не чувствовал себя так плохо. Казалось, вторглись в самый личный уголок его разума, все там перевернули и ушли, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Совал хотел было что-то сказать, но увидев выражение лица Арчера, вышел.

Неожиданно корабль вновь дрогнул под мощным взрывом. Чертыхнувшись, Арчер вызвал мостик.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Андорианский корабль вышел из подпространства и атакует, — ответила Т’Пол.  
— Тот самый корабль, который напал на нас рядом со штабом Звездного флота?  
— Да, капитан.   
— Немного же времени ему потребовалось, чтобы вычислить наш курс.   
— Что прикажете, капитан?  
— Ах, да, — Арчер потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. — Попробуйте выйти с ними на связь. Если ничего не получится, уходите от погони.   
— Капитан, — после некоторого молчания уточнила Т’Пол, — вы нужны на мостике.  
— Да... да. Сейчас буду. Конец связи.  
"Что со мной сделал Совал? Я не могу сосредоточиться", — Арчер вошел на мостик, уселся в капитанское кресло, но почти тут же вскочил и встал перед экраном.   
— Доложите о ситуации, субкоммандер.  
— Андорианский корабль не выходит на связь, и я приказала увеличить скорость. Однако их корабль ничем не уступает нашему и расстояние сокращается.  
— Увеличьте скорость до 4,8.  
— Но Энтерпрайз не выдержит, капитан, — воскликнул Малькольм. — Со всеми повреждениями мы с трудом удерживаем нынешнюю скорость.   
— Скорость 4,8, мистер Мейнвизер, — повторил Арчер.   
Корабль заметно тряхнуло.   
— Капитан, еще немного и двигатели взорвутся, — прокричал по внутренней связи Трип.  
— Наш двигатель выдержит 5 варп.  
— Но не тогда, когда защита корабля ослаблена, и энергия уходит на поддержание щитов.   
Корабль вновь тряхнуло. Отключился свет.  
— Капитан!  
— Хорошо. Скорость 4 варпа.  
— Мудрое решение, капитан.  
Арчер резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с Совалом.  
— А вы тут что делаете?  
— В кризисной ситуации вам понадобится любая помощь.  
— Только не путайтесь под ногами, — сквозь зубы произнес капитан и повернулся к офицеру по связи. — Хоши, соедини меня с адмиралом Форрестом.  
— Связь заглушается, капитан, я не могу прорваться сквозь помехи.  
— Пошли сообщение на андорианский корабль: "Мы не хотим с вами воевать, но если вы не прекратите атаку, нам придется ответить. Уверены ли вы, что готовы к межпланетной войне?" Давай, Хоши.  
Хоши кивнула, подтверждая отправление сообщения. Через минуту она радостно воскликнула:  
— Они нас вызывают.  
— Визуальный контакт.  
На экране появилось уже знакомое Арчеру лицо андорианца.  
— Что это значит, Арчер? О какой войне вы говорите?  
— Я говорю о той войне, которую вы сейчас инициируете своими действиями.  
— Вы ее начали уже тогда, когда встали на сторону вулканцев, — гневно воскликнул андорианец.  
— Я не вставал ни на чью сторону. У меня задание найти корабль Шрена, и я собираюсь его выполнить.   
Антенны андорианца немного опустились.  
— Но у вас на борту вулканец.  
— Ну и что? Мой первый офицер вулканка. Она тоже во что-то замешана?   
Андорианец перевел взгляд с Совала на Т’Пол. В его голосе уже не было прежней уверенности.  
— Не вижу причин присутствия на вашем корабле посла Вулкана.  
— Я тоже не вижу, — тут же согласился Арчер и поднял руку, прерывая андорианца. — Посол застрял тут потому, что из-за вашей атаки у нас сломался транспортер и мы не смогли отправить его назад. К тому же, вы знаете, куда мы летим. Зачем нам лететь на то место, где в последний раз видели корабль коммандера Шрена, если я не хочу ему помочь?  
— Обманный маневр.  
Арчер улыбнулся:  
— Вы готовы начать войну с Землей, основываясь лишь на своих предположениях?  
Андорианец помолчал, потом, храбрясь, воскликнул:  
— Даю вам день, чтобы доказать ваши мирные намерения, — и отключился.  
— Чтобы добраться до места назначения, нам потребуется день, — раздумывая, проговорил Арчер. — Потом надо будет действовать очень быстро, так, чтобы у их капитана не было возможности вспомнить о своей угрозе.   
— Вы все еще думаете, что вулканцы причастны к исчезновению андорианского корабля? — спросил Совал.  
— Я ничего не думаю, я хочу выяснить все на месте.  
— Поразительно.  
— Что "поразительно"?  
— Как вам удается ни о чем не думать?  
Арчер раздраженно взглянул на посла:  
— Вам лучше вернуться в свою каюту.  
— Я бы предпочел остаться здесь.  
— Это не было просьбой. Вернитесь в каюту.  
Совал повернулся и вышел. Недавно вошедший Трип тихо спросил:  
— Что за муха тебя укусила?   
— О чем ты?  
— Между вами пробежала кошка, или я ничего не смыслю в отношениях между людьми.  
— Он не человек!  
— Я понимаю, сейчас не совсем удачное время, но я твой друг и если чем-то могу помочь...  
— Ты можешь вернуться в инженерный отсек и заняться делом, — холодно сказал Арчер и, не обращая внимания на шокированное лицо Трипа, сказал Т’Пол: — Оставляю мостик на вас. Я буду у себя в каюте.

Шрен чертыхнулся и посмотрел на своего старшего офицера. Она стояла по стойке смирно и не выражала никаких признаков волнения. А вот Шрен волновался. Бесстрашного командира пугала невероятность всего происходящего. Когда из строя стали выходить компьютеры, Шрен приказал выяснить причину поломки, но его офицер по науке ничего не смогла сделать. Так как они в это время приближались к Вулкану, Шрен решил, что именно вулканцы атаковали его корабль. Перед тем, как отключилась связь, он еще успел послать сообщение командиру. Объявив красную тревогу, он приказал навести орудия на вулканскую космическую станцию.   
И вот его офицер по науке говорит, что варп-двигатели тоже не работают. Хуже того, нет никаких доказательств причастности вулканцев к повреждениям на корабле.  
— Они применили какую-то новую технику, — антенны Шрена возмущенно приподнялись. — И вы должны выяснить, какую именно.   
— Командованию не понадобятся такие доказательства, — заметила андорианка. — Достаточно того, что мы находимся рядом с Вулканом. Никто, кроме них не мог вызвать повреждения на корабле.  
— Все не так просто. Если мы не сможем ничего доказать, они воспримут наше присутствие здесь как начало войны.  
— А если мы докажем, разве что-то изменится?  
— Тогда правда будет на нашей стороне.  
Андорианка вопросительно посмотрела на своего командира.  
— У нас будет много союзников, — разъяснил Шрен, — и Вулкан не посмеет вступить с нами в войну. Продолжайте выяснять причины поломок на корабле.  
— Да, сэр.  
Шрен вернулся к анализу донесений членов команды.

Доктор Флокс кормил свои растения, когда в медотсек вошел Арчер.  
— У вас есть что-нибудь от головы?  
— Симптомы?  
— Головная боль, расеянность, раздражительность.  
— Я бы хотел вас обследовать...  
— Дайте просто какие-нибудь таблетки.  
— Хорошо, но вечером вы явитесь ко мне для полного обследования.  
— Как скажете, доктор, — отмахнулся Арчер и ушел.  
— Капитаны самые ужасные пациенты, не так ли, моя милая? — Флокс заботливо поправил листья фикуса. 

Арчер пытался игнорировать головную боль, но она лишь усиливалась. Таблетки Флокса не помогали, и Арчер как раз собирался обратиться за серьезной помощью, когда дверь каюты открылась. Резко повернув голову — в затылке пронзительно кольнуло, — Арчер увидел Совала.   
— Как вы сюда вошли? — удивление пересилило гнев.  
— Я сливался с вашими мыслями, капитан, я знаю ваш код.  
— Вы все мои мысли прочли?  
— Я обращал внимание на ту их часть, которая касается нынешней миссии. В ваших мыслях большая путаница, было очень трудно выявить необходимое. Должен признать, что из-за моей небрежности вы испытываете некоторый дискомфорт.  
— Дискомфорт? Да у меня голова сейчас взорвется!  
— Именно поэтому я сюда пришел.  
Совал развернул только сейчас замеченный Арчером сверток и вытащил прозрачный шар.  
— Это что, Шар Провидения или что-то в этом роде? — ехидно спросил Арчер.  
— Нет, это обыкновенный стеклянный шар, он поможет вам сосредоточиться.  
— Для чего? — насторожился Арчер.  
— Чтобы мне легче было войти в ваш разум.  
— Опять? — Арчер инстинктивно отшатнулся. — Я вам не позволю. Арчер мостику…  
— Для начала выслушайте меня, капитан.  
Арчер с сомнением посмотрел на вулканца: тот все еще стоял около двери и не делал резких движений.   
— Т’Пол слушает.  
— Я не буду делать ничего против вашей воли, — добавил Совал.  
— Капитан? — произнесла Т’Пол, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Нет, ничего, Т’Пол, свяжусь с тобой позже, — Арчер повернулся к Совалу. — Что вы хотели сказать?  
— У вас сильно болит голова и вы испытываете трудности при попытках думать. Это ответная реакция человеческого организма на неправильно проведенный майндмелдинг. Однако это можно исправить, если вы мне позволите вновь соединить наши разумы.   
— Вы снова хотите совершить это, — Арчер попытался подобрать нужное слово, — вторжение?  
— Для благоприятного исхода лечения мне нужно ваше согласие, капитан, поэтому слово «вторжение» в данном случае не уместно.  
— И без моего согласия ничего не получится?  
— Да.  
— Тогда расскажите подробнее об этом вашем процессе лечения.  
— Прежде всего я погружу вас в легкий транс с помощью этого стеклянного шара. Затем коснусь разумом ваших поверхностных мыслей. Это довольно приятное ощущение, похожее на поглаживание, вы его должны помнить.  
— Я больше запомнил заключительную часть, — пробормотал Арчер.  
— После этого, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Совал, — я погружусь глубже и исправлю нанесенный ущерб.  
— Звучит очень просто.  
— Главное, не пытайтесь вытолкнуть меня обратно, пока я плету паутину лечебных мыслей.  
— Что-что делаете?  
— Это слишком сложно для человеческого понимания. Нам лучше приступить к лечению.  
Арчер кивнул и лег на постели.  
— Вы можете сидеть, — заметил Совал.  
— Я предпочитаю лежать, когда насилуют мои мысли, — огрызнулся Арчер, все еще обиженный на вулканца.  
Совал не счел себя нужным отвечать на такое нелогичное сравнение и молча поднес стеклянный шар к лицу землянина. Следующие несколько минут или часов — Арчер не мог сказать — он глядел в этот шар под убаюкивающий голос Совала. Перед взором пролетали горячие красные пейзажи, раскаленное солнце, как ни странно, не жгло, а приятно согревало. Арчер с удивлением спрашивал себя, глядя на эти прекрасные картины, как можно не любить эту теплоту, этот горячий песок, холодные горы? Умиротворение нарушило ощущение чужого присутствия. Гость будто бы не спешил заходить, ожидая приглашения хозяина. Арчер занервничал и тут же почувствовал, как его окутывает воздух, поднимающийся от хрустящего под ногами песка, даря чувство спокойствия и уверенности. Чужак все дальше забирался в его сущность, время от времени дотрагиваясь до болезненного места, и посылал потоки лечебной энергии (Арчер видел их как голубые ручьи). Когда Арчеру становилось страшно или больно, перед внутренним взором вновь вставала красная земля. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит собственное лицо, но видит не так, как обычно, а через пелену чужого восприятия. Он не мог объяснить это чувство, в какой-то момент решив, что он спит и ему снится очередной странный сон.  
Первым, что увидел Арчер, открыв глаза, было лицо Совала.   
— Все было не так страшно, как вы себе представляли? — с легким намеком на улыбку произнес вулканец.  
— Если все так и происходит, почему в первый раз было… плохо?  
Совал вздохнул:  
— Боюсь, я научился у землян их нетерпеливости…  
— И у андорианцев их подозрительности, — добавил Арчер.  
— … А нетерпеливость ведет к неосторожности. Если бы я провел слияние разумов с вулканцем, таких последствий просто бы не наступило. Одержимый беспокойством за мир на Вулкане, я на несколько секунд забыл о том, с кем имею дело.  
— Если бы я вас не знал, посол, то решил бы, что вы стали проявлять эмоции.  
— Вы меня не знаете, капитан. Иногда для выполнения своих задач на Земле мне приходится пренебрегать вулканскими обычаями. Ради блага нашего народа разрешается отступать от общепризнанных норм и правил — это логично. К сожалению, этим пользуются некоторые отступники, подменяя свои цели общим благом. А теперь я вас покину, вам необходимо отдохнуть.  
— Постойте.  
— Да, капитан?  
— Что это за планета, которую я видел, когда вы… лечили меня?  
— Вулкан, капитан. — Совал какое-то время помолчал, затем добавил: — Ваше эмоциональное восприятие Вулкана оказалось не таким, как я ожидал.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Вы ощущали чувство привязанности, словно вулканец, находящийся вдали от дома. Мне приятно, что вам понравилась моя родная планета.  
И, будто сказав слишком много, Совал поспешно покинул каюту, не дожидаясь ответа.  
"Я бы не отказался от пары часов сна", — устало подумал Арчер, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза. Голова больше не болела — и это было счастьем.


	5. О важности логических построений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Они притворяются, что они вместе"  
> Малькольм и Трип делают определенные выводы.

Малькольм и Трип какое-то время наблюдали за Арчером и Шреном. Арчер рассказывал что-то о транзисторах, а Шрен внимательно слушал и время от времени кивал. Оба были так увлечены беседой, что не заметили, как в отделении прибавилось людей.  
— Что-то Шрен зачастил с визитами, — прервал молчание Малькольм.  
— Он сказал капитану, что хочет ознакомиться с земной техникой, — ответил Трип. — Честно говоря, не понимаю, с чего вдруг в нем проснулась любознательность, но факт есть факт: он всегда с интересом выслушивает рассказы Арчера.  
— Мне кажется, этому есть простое объяснение.  
— Простое я и сам могу предложить, но меня интересует реальная причина.   
— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
— Насчет простого объяснения? Да об этом думает вся команда!  
— Точно, вот прямо без перерыва на еду и сон только об этом и думает, — хмыкнул Малькольм.  
Трип сделал вид, что не слышал последнего комментария:  
— О чем еще в первую очередь можно подумать, если они все свободное время под разными предлогами проводят вместе?  
— Например, что они друзья?  
— Я об этом и говорю, — недоуменно посмотрел на него Трип. — А ты что подумал?  
— Если ты думаешь, что это то, что подозревает бОльшая часть команды, ты сильно ошибаешься, — со знанием дела ответил Малькольм.  
— Не хочешь же ты сказать, что капитан и Шрен?.. — округлил глаза Трип.  
Малькольм кивнул.  
— Нет, подожди, они... э-э-э... вместе?  
— Нет, они притворяются, что они вместе, — со значением произнес Малькольм.  
Трип на какое-то время замолчал, пытаясь переварить новую информацию.   
— Зачем им притворяться, что они вместе, если на самом деле они не вместе?  
— А мы думаем, что они вместе.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что они не вместе, но притворяются, что вместе.  
— Нет, они вместе и притворяются, что вместе, — терпеливо повторил Малькольм.  
— Как это?  
— Все логично. Вот смотри. Они вместе, но они не хотят, чтобы мы знали об их связи и поэтому делают вид, что не вместе. И чтобы мы поверили, что они не вместе, они делают вид, что для каких-то целей с неохотой притворяются, что они вместе.   
— Зачем? — все еще пытался понять логику друга Трип.  
— Например, кто-то из них хочет привлечь чье-то внимание и для этого пытается вызвать ее ревность.  
— Знаешь, Малькольм, — после некоторого молчания произнес Трип, — тебе надо провериться у Флокса.  
Малькольм задумчиво почесал ухо:  
— Мда, когда мне это объяснял Совал, все звучало гораздо логичнее.


	6. За дружбу!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Недоверие"  
> События происходят за минуту до окончания и после 3.13 - "Proving Ground"

— Соедините меня со Шреном, возможно, ему нужна помощь.  
Арчер чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед андорианцем. Он чуть не уничтожил Шрена вместе со всей его командой и кораблем.  
— Капитан, коммандер Шрен предоставил доступ только к аудио-связи.  
Арчер кивнул, и Хоши открыла канал.  
— Нужна ли вам наша помощь, Шрен?  
— Мы сами справимся, капитан, не хотелось бы взлететь на воздух после вашей помощи.  
— У вас есть кое-что важное для нас, — попробовал с другой стороны Арчер.  
— Неужели андорианский эль? — с ехидцей в голосе уточнил Шрен.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я.  
— Прости, розовокожий, но делиться военной тайной против наших правил.  
— Я говорил об оружии зинди.  
— Я тоже.  
Оба помолчали.  
— Я бы выпил стаканчик эля.  
— Я знал, что вы, розовокожие, неровно дышите к алкоголю. Телепортируйся.

Через несколько минут Арчер уже сидел за столом в каюте Шрена. Шрен уселся напротив, теребя одну из антенн. Не хватало только андорианского эля.  
— И где же эль? — поинтересовался Арчер.  
— Ты же не за этим пришел?  
— "Это" было бы приятным дополнением к беседе.  
Шрен вздохнул и поставил бутылку с голубой жидкостью на стол.   
— Говори, что хотел, у меня мало времени.  
— Знаешь, это твоя вина, — с места в карьер начал Арчер. — Ты сказал, что хочешь нам помочь, а на самом деле тебя интересовало только оружие зинди.   
— Не правда. Я действительно получил такой приказ, но волонтировался по другим причинам. Я _хотел_ вам помочь.  
— Забавное у тебя понятие о помощи. Я-то думал, помощь подразумевает выручку друга из тяжелой ситуации, а по твоим понятиям это использование моего доверия в своих интересах.  
— У меня был приказ, — повысил голос Шрен. — Что я мог сделать?  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы все мне рассказать, мы бы придумали устраивающее обе стороны решение.  
— Только не говори, что ты отдал бы мне оружие, когда от него зависит судьба твоей планеты.  
— Не отдал бы, — согласился Арчер, — но мы что-нибудь бы придумали.  
— Что бы мы придумали? Ты отлично знаешь, что никакого компромисса в данном случае не могло быть. Если бы я отдал оружие тебе, меня обвинили бы в государственной измене.   
Арчер на это ничего не ответил. Шрен был прав, у него не было выбора. К тому же, Арчер видел, как тяжело было Шрену принять верное решение.   
— Кажется, я был к тебе несправедлив, — признал Арчер. — Извини.  
В наступившей тишине звук эля, наливаемого в бокал, заставил Арчера вздрогнуть.  
— Ты бы взорвал сферу прямо в моем корабле, — полувопросительно произнес Шрен.  
— Я знал, что ты этого не допустишь, — возразил Арчер. — Я так же знал, что ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что сделаю это.  
— Но ты ведь именно это и сделал.  
— Но ты выкинул сферу в космос до того, как она успела разнести корабль.  
Шрен поднял бокал:  
— За преодоление недоверия.  
— За преодоление недоверия, — согласился Арчер.  
Они чокнулись.  
— Но ты же понимаешь, если мне снова дадут приказ...  
— Ты его выполнишь. Ничего другого я от тебя не ожидаю, — улыбнулся Арчер, поднимая бокал. — За отличного коммандера.  
— За капитана, — кивнул Шрен и, помолчав, признал: — Лейтенант Талас просила меня прекратить поиски "Энтерпрайза". Потратив на это так много времени и ресурсов, я вышел за пределы своих полномочий. В соответствии с приказом я должен был повернуть назад. Но я знал, что без меня вы, розовокожие, попадете в какую-нибудь неприятность. И я продолжил поиски.  
— Я этого не знал. Думаю, надо выпить за дружбу.  
— За дружбу.   
Через полчаса Арчер ушел с ящиком андорианского эля подмышкой.

_Журнал капитана. Дополнение.  
Коммандер Шрен вежливо отказался от нашей помощи и покинул квадрант на запасной энергии. _

_Личный журнал капитана.  
Перед тем, как улететь, Шрен успел прислать сканы зиндийского оружия. Судя по тому, что сигнал был замаскирован под помехи, он сделал это в тайне от своего командования. Думаю, в будущем мы научимся доверять друг другу._

Арчер выключил компьютер и откинулся на спинку кресла. Через полчаса он будет дегустировать лучший сорт андорианского эля с Трипом и Т'Пол. Даже в эти темные времена жизнь иногда преподносила приятные сюрпризы.

**Author's Note:**

> "Сто историй" на https://fanfic100.diary.ru/


End file.
